A Soldier's Story
by BreezyTV
Summary: "They all joined together. The idea of going in as boys and coming back as men enchanted the three once ago teenagers. Never would they thought they would end up like this. One dead and the other two next." Implied Zander/Stevie and Nelson/Grace


**Standby. BreezyTV in session. LEGGO!**

When he woke up, all he knew was darkness and a mouth full of gravel.

His body aching, his head pounding, his mouth tasting of blood and dirt, Kevin tried to raise himself off the ground. He tries hard, placing a hand and pushing upward, only to plunge back down flat. He tried to move his left arm for assistance, but it was unresponsive. He groaned loudly before trying and failing once again.

"Ugh..." He spit, a blob of crimson with specks of black and brown landing centimeters from his face. He rolled on his back with great difficulty. He was panting, the darkness becoming unbearable, and reached for his left arm. The sharp, sudden pain told him it was broken. He grunted and growled, his mind determined, as he started to sit up slowly. He got himself in an upright position to feel a stringing tear on his back, a cut that tore a little more with each movement. He started pushing himself backwards, his feet doing most of the work. He didn't know what he was trying to do but when his damaged back hit hard and freezing, he figured it out.

He was trying to get a visual of his surroundings.

His right hand felt around as he relaxed. The wall was stone and the ground was dirt and rock. He didn't know where the enemy could have possibly put him. His shirt had tears, his pants had holes, and he felt around in his pocket to find absolutely nothing.

He heard a groan near him.

He was struck in an unknown dungeon, he wasn't in good condition, and he was with a probably dangerous individual with no way of defending himself. It was not his day. "H-Hello?" A strained , trembling voice. "A-anyone here?"

Kevin knew that voice from anywhere.

"N-Nel-" He started coughing, blood and bile spurting from his split lips.

"W-who's there?" Nelson's voice was full of fear. "D-Don't hurt me, p-please! I'm n-not a-a fighter! I'm just an m-medic, please!"

He couldn't stop coughing.

"N-Nelson!" He shouted between his fits. "It's me, Kevin!"

Silence.

"K-Kevin?" His voice still trembling, but it relaxed a little. Then it rose suddenly.

"Kevin... oh my god! Buddy, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy." He started to hear scuffling and squirming. "Are you okay, Nelson? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No..." Silence, and then Kevin felt a hand on his leg. He flinched and struck the hand involuntary, causing Nelson to let out a pained yelp. The hand disappeared. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" Kevin tried to explain. "I couldn't help it."

"I get it." Nelson reassured. "All you crazy Marine soldiers act like this." Kevin chuckled.

Silence. Kevin hear a thump beside him and felt a tiny source of heat on his arm.

"Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"What ever happened to Zander?"

Silence.

"... They killed him."

They all joined together. The idea of going in as boys and coming back as men enchanted the three once ago teenagers. Never would they thought they would end up like this.

One dead and the other two next.

"They caught us both and tortured him to death." Kevin remembered it all and he had the opening on his back to keep him from forgetting. Nelson's breath hitched. "... How are we going to explain this to Stevie?"

"I don't know."

Kevin heard Nelson scoffed.

"They have a child together. They were planning to get married. How are we suppose to tell her that Zander's dead..."

Silence. His voice broken.

"... and we did nothing to stop it?"

Kevin shrugged his good shoulder. Nelson wouldn't be able to see it but he still felt the need to do it. "We might not get through this anyway." Kevin knew Nelson turned pale. Despite scaring him further, Kevin would be a bad friend for giving him false hope. He needed to know the truth. "W-What do you mean?"

"If we're in the hands of the enemy, it will not end well. They'll kill me, definitely."

"You, on the other hand, are very valuable. You're very smart, Nelson. You're a great medic, too. They won't kill you, at first. You'll be useful to them, if you cooperate."

Silence.

"If you don't, they'll kill you too."

Silence, then a sob. Nelson was crying now. "I don't want to die..." Kevin felt a drop on his shoulder and arm. "I can't die, K-Kevin. I have a wife and a baby on the way."

"I know. I was the best man and godfather, remember?"

"Who's going to take care of Grace? Who's going to take care of my son?" A sob and a cough. "What's going to happen now, Kevin?"

"I don't know." He grabbed a hold of Nelson's shoulder, feeling him flinched. He tried to massage it comfortingly, but in the end, it came out rough and jerky. "All we can do is pray. Pray we can make it through this together."

A sigh. "Yeah..." Nelson's voice back calm and his crying subsided.

"Together."

**Thanks for viewing. Stay tune. Sign off.**


End file.
